This invention relates to power supplies for highly inductive loads.
Inductive devices, such as induction heating equipment, require an alternating and generally high frequency power source. Such prior art power supplies have usually been of the motor generator, magnetic multiplier or solid state types which were characterized by relatively high cost or complexity or inflexibility with regard to frequency adjustment or had limited range of power level adjustment.